


I Have Time for You

by yeste_rye_ars



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeste_rye_ars/pseuds/yeste_rye_ars
Summary: just a cute little thing about what i think it would be like to be friends with Seven :3spoiler free !
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I Have Time for You

You know that sometimes, it’s hard for Seven to get away from his work. 

He’s a hacker for christstake. How exactly does someone just take a break from that. He always says he barely has any time to sleep, why would he make time for you? 

But, every once in a while, he is able to get away for more than just a few minutes for a call. 

\---

The movie theater is dark, and the two of you are sitting together, waiting for it to start. 

He smiles over at you, his dark circles prominent as ever. You both got a soda, and you make sure that he doesn’t have a chance to spill it. 

He watches the previews, joy in his eyes as he explains which of them you guys should watch next. 

Five minutes into the film, he passes out, his head on your shoulder. 

He doesn’t like to admit he needs the sleep, but you know that whenever you go see something, he falls asleep. He always denies it, but whenever the movie comes out to rent, he demands you guys watch it so he can ‘enjoy it again.’ Only then does he truly watch the film. 

You slowly take his glasses off his head, putting them in your pocket so they don’t get broken or lost. 

When the credits roll, and his head is still there, you gently wake him up. 

‘Seven.’ You say quietly, not wanting to scare him. His eyes open blearily, blinking a couple times. 

‘Where are my glasses?’ He stretches a little, and you pull them out of your pocket. 

‘You took them off to see the movie better. How was it? What did you think?’ He grabs his glasses back, putting them on after rubbing his eyes. 

‘Fantastic film, truly.’ He smiles. 

‘Really? I thought it was kind of shit.’ His eyes widen a little. 

‘Oh yeah, that’s what I meant.’ He smiles. ‘Do you want to go back out to the car?’ He drove one of his babies here. 

‘Can I drive?’ He seems to ponder for a second, but then nods his head. 

You’re the only one he allows to do so. 

When you get back, you check the fridge to see nothing. Seven walks back over to his computer, smiling at you before typing away. 

‘I’m going to the store. You have no food.’ He absentmindedly points behind him to the cabinets. 

‘Honey Budda Chips and PhD Pepper are in the cupboard.’ 

‘You know that’s not what I mean. I’ll be right back.’ He turns around, shaking his head. 

‘God Seven only needs the nectar of life to survive!’ 

‘Well, MC needs to have stuff to eat when she comes over.’ He scrunches up his nose, and then nods. ‘I’m going to walk, I’ll be back soon.’ He pulls out his phone, looking at it rapidly. ‘Don’t worry, my GPS is on.’ 

He may have a hard time saying it sometimes, but he truly does care for you. 

When you get back from the store, you put your thumbs up to the door, and type in a quick succession of numbers. 

He has a code just for you, so you don’t have to learn Arabic or go through his insane security. 

You quickly unpack the food and put it away. You only grabbed things you were positive he liked, to make sure that he would actually eat it. He’s still typing away on his computer, seemingly lost in it. 

You move to the side of his computer, flopping down into the beanbag chair he has just for you. He smiles when you look at him, but then quickly flips back to doing his work. 

You don’t know how long it is before you fall asleep, but you wake up in his bed, him curled up against you. You pat his hair slightly, and he presses his face further into your stomach. 

You’re so lucky to have him, no matter what that means. 

Sometimes all he needs is someone he can be safe with, and you’re glad that’s you.


End file.
